Sandwich
by Asori
Summary: Because naming kids can be hard.


**AN: Hey peeps, here is a short little one-shot (set later on in Season 3 before the Bionic Academy) that I thought of a while ago but finally wrote. Fun fact: this is based on a legit conversation I've had with my peers in real life, and Adam's two cents is something someone has actually said. I laughed so hard (I was almost in tears), I was like 'There is _no way_ that I can _not_ share this!' So here you go - enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Lab Rats_ or any of the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Mission Creek, and four very bored bionics were grounded to the mansion. No television, no phones, _no leaving._

"I knew that blasting the stairs with ice to climb them with ice-picks would be a bad idea," Leo grumbled for possibly the thousandth time that day from where he sat with his crabby siblings on the living room couch.

"Ya think?" Chase snapped, throwing his hand up in the air in exasperation.

"Hey, I tried to fix it," Adam pointed out. "Who knew that my laser vision would melt the ice so fast that I'd set the stairs on fire?"

All four of them looked to the destroyed staircase behind them. What wood was left and uncharred sagged pathetically, drearily framing a gaping black-lined hole. Using the stairs for their intended purpose was out of the question.

"When you guys asked me to get the ice-picks and boots, I didn't know what you intended to use them for," Bree said defensively as she and her brothers all turned back to each other.

"Don't you know to question us by now?" Leo asked bluntly.

"I didn't think you'd be _that_ stupid - I've kind of given up on fighting your idiocy at this point," Bree replied.

"I made it clear to all of you that we only had a two percent chance of everything going well and not getting caught," Chase shrugged.

"Then why were _you_ in on it, Mr. Reason?" Bree shot back.

"It sounded fun."

Bree shook her head in annoyance. "Can we change the subject? I'm sick of being reminded of why I'm stuck with you lame-os for the next week."

"What would you want to talk about, then?" Chase asked hotly.

Bree lit up as a thought struck her. "Have you guys ever thought about the future? Like who you might marry, how many kids you would have and what you would name them?"

"No," all the boys said simultaneously, looking far from amused.

"You think anyone would marry me after finding out what we did this morning?" Adam laughed.

Leo paled. "Don't tell Janelle! If you do, you will face my wrath!"

"What wrath?" Chase snickered. "The only wrath going around would be hers for you."

"I'll find some just for you, Chase," Leo pouted.

" _Okay,_ back to what we were supposed to be talking about - the future," Bree interjected.

"We _were_ talking about the future," Chase smirked.

"No we weren't!" Leo argued.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Well, there's this cute guy at school-"

"Blech!" Adam gagged with a mischievous look for his younger brothers, who joined him.

"- and after we're married," Bree continued, throwing a look at her brothers "We'll have four kids: two boys and two girls. I want to name them Emerald, Jackson, Miley, and Wyatt."

"Well, aren't you prepared," Chase scoffed.

"Then what about you, Chase?" Bree shot back.

"Kids are overrated."

She gave him a look that conveyed her complete lack of amusement.

Chase quailed. "Okay, I'd name them Thomas, Marie, and maybe some other names too. I'll think about it when I get there."

Bree nodded in approval before turning to Leo, saying "And you, Leo?"

"Well, they would probably end up being whatever Janelle decides," he said with a shrug.

"I'm asking what _you_ would want, though," Bree sighed.

"Okay, well... maybe Jasmine, or Tyrone, or something cool like that. They've got to have a name with style like this lion here!" Leo flashed them a grin.

"You aren't a lion, Leo - you were just poorly named," Chase deadpanned.

Leo gasped in offended horror, clutching at his chest as if in pain. He sunk back into the couch cushions, sulking. Silence ensued.

"Hey, aren't you going to ask me what I'm going to name my kids?" Adam asked.

"No," Bree said. "Any sane person would never trust you to be a parent."

"True," Adam shrugged in agreement. "But if I did have kids, guess what I'd name them."

"What?" Chase asked warily.

"Ham, Cheese, and Bread. That way if I want all three to come, I can just shout 'Sandwich! Come here, Sandwich!'"

"Adam, you're horrible!" Bree exclaimed even as she choked back her laughter. Chase and Leo were unable to control theirs, the former doubled over as the latter had his arm over his face.

"You can't name _kids_ that!" Chase gasped.

"Then what would I name them?" Adam demanded.

"Anything else - there are hundreds of _normal_ names to choose from!"

"You name your kids, I'll name mine," Adam sniffed.


End file.
